1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for teaching music, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a structure utilized to readily teach a student the correct rhythm for a measure in a given time signature.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most difficult concepts to master when learning to read and play music is that of rhythm. Rhythm is generally referred to as the pattern of musical movement through time. This concept is especially difficult for children, who may have difficulty understanding the abstract concepts of music theory which encompass note reading and even mathematics to some degree. In a musical piece, the rhythm is principally determined by the time signature and note values selected by the composer at the time the piece was created. The time signature is typically located in the first measure of a musical piece. The time signature comprises two separate values, often indicated as one number placed over another number. In simple time, the top number indicates the number of beats per measure while the bottom number indicates the note value that will receives one beat. Note values typically comprise whole notes, half notes, quarter notes, sixteenth notes, etc. Therefore the time signature three-four time indicates that each measure has three beats and that each beat is occupied by a quarter note. Notice that the four symbolizes the quarter note because it is ¼ of the whole note.
Traditionally, rhythm has been taught to children in various methods. The most common method is by having an instructor clap a rhythm and having the students repeat the rhythm while clapping. This can be done while listening to a musical piece or reading the music from a sheet. In addition, the explanation of rhythm from the pie chart has also been used. In this method, a whole pie is drawn and shown to the students as representing a whole note. It is then explained that cut in half, the pieces represent two half notes. This demonstration can continue to explain quarter notes and so on. Another teaching method for rhythm employs paper and pencil. This includes having the students fill in blank musical measures with the appropriate note values such that the correct rhythm is ascertained.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.